Protector
by riffled
Summary: MarluxiaNamine. By accident, Namine finds Marluxia dozing off in the recreational room. But for some reason, she finds herself reluctant in fleeing from the young man. What will happen when Marluxia wakes up to the sight of the blonde Nobody? Please R&R!


**Title:** Protector  
**Pairing:** Marluxia/Namine  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings**: None thus far, just mindless fluff  
**Summary:** By accident, Namine finds Marluxia dozing off in the recreational room. But for some reason, she finds herself reluctant in fleeing from the young man. What will happen when Marluxia wakes to the sight of the blonde Nobody? **An excerpt of a bigger fic currently in progress.**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.  
**Words:** 694 

Namine stood there in surprise, her attention immediately focusing on the young man before her. The pink-haired Nobody was sound asleep as he lied on the long, red couch that resided in front of the large bookcase. The girl bitterly glanced at the lavish variety of books that filled it. To think, it used to be something that she had found astonishing, until one unlucky day when she discovered the lack of pictures and colors inside of them. There were nothing but words. So colorless, so lifeless. Not one picture book had resided within any of those rows, much to her dismay. How upsetting it was, having gone through the trouble of sneaking into a usually occupied room, only to be disappointed in the end. But disappointment was something that she was used to. Even now. Her eyes shifted back to Marluxia.

Ravishing, long locks of pink were sprawled around his tranquil face. As an artist, Namine had thought that there was some beauty behind this. The young man could look so eloquent even when he wasn't trying to. Out of the blue, her heart began beating faster, hands trembling as she held them to her chest to calm her nerves. Perhaps, it was her instinct's own way of telling her that she shouldn't be there. She shook her head. But how could she leave? The two of them were probably still out there. Those two she saw right before running through the nearest door, in fear that they would spot her. She frowned and looked down at the white-tiled floor.

_'Roxas…..'_

The young blonde's face saddened, her knees had started to sink, pulling her down to the floor. Fair hair flowed over her pale face as tears began to form in her eyes. It wasn't as if it had anything to do with her. But why did it have to hurt so much? Pain had struck at her hard. As if someone had taken a sharp object and stabbed her repeatedly in the chest. Grabbing a hold of her head, she gritted her teeth. Her emotions were about the get the best of her, she could feel it happening. Namine was soon losing her own sensibility in this matter, and as the seconds ticked away she had felt that she would gradually lose control over herself. In a desperate manner, Namine clinged onto the couch and broke down in tears. She cried and sobbed, grasping roughly onto the red cushion, taking out all of her grief on it. So this was the pain of an unrequited first love.

A few moments later, she could suddenly feel the gentle touch of a hand rest on top of her head. Namine looked up in surprise to see Marluxia staring at her with a listless expression on his face. The girl sat there in slight shock, but before she could even rise up to run off, a strong hand had caught her arm and pulled her to the couch. Before she knew it, Namine was sitting right next to Marluxia, crying on his shoulder. She held onto the other boy for comfort as she sobbed for what seemed like eternity.

"I-I'm…sorry…" The young girl sobbed.

Marluxia just gave a concerned stare, though looking a bit dazed off than he usually would after a nap. It seemed like he was out of it for some reason, as if teetering in and out of dreamland. But even so, he had no qualms about helping the 'Princess' in his dreams. He gently stroked the back of her fair head to comfort her. Namine didn't seem to notice this change. With her face buried in his shouler, the only thing that was on her mind was the painful feeling of being rejected by someone indirectly. But Namine had sought warmth in Marluxia's arms, like a brief comfort zone from the drama that was yet to come ahead. A place she didn't want to leave anytime soon. She held onto him as they embraced in silence.

Even if it was just for a little while, she felt solace from someone she didn't expect to get it from. An unexpected 'Guardian Prince'.


End file.
